somos primas inmortales
by Reynadraki
Summary: que pasaría si Thalía encontrara a Ariadna en una discusión con su hermana Adriana 5 años luego de ser cazadora?


**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan es el propietario de Percy Jackson**

**Aviso: Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Capítulo 1: No eres la única**

(POV general)

Thalía Grace creía que el destino solo servía para fastidiar a personas como ellos, los semidioses, o en otro caso, a los inmortales, hacia más de un 5 años que se había unido a las cazadoras de Artemisa y a veces se arrepentía de su decisión, ya que no era sencillo ver como los que ella quería más iban envejeciendo y luego morían, simplemente no lo soportaba más, se subió a lo más alto del Empire State y se dedicó a observar Nueva York, en especial un lugar donde se encontraba una chica que se le hacía conocida, pero no estaba segura de que se tratara de quien ella misma creía que era.

De inmediato tomó su arco y bajó del edificio, teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viera bajar, ya que entonces tendría que responder a muchas preguntas que solo le causarían problemas, la chica en cuestión estaba algo alejada de ella, conversando con otra similar a ella, estaba algo tensa y parecía querer gritarle a la otra joven, quien era más baja que ella y trataba de igualar su estatura, más sin éxito alguno, en determinado momento la chica de cabello azabache y más alta la empujó hacia atrás, haciéndola caer al suelo, por lo que se enfureció y la volvió a empujar, pero haciendo que se cayera sobre un montón de basura de por allí, riéndose de su cara y abriendo sus alas (esperen, alas?!), dirigiéndose al Empire State y dejando a la joven refunfuñando y quitándose la basura del cuerpo.

-Ay mi dios, estas bien?-corriendo a ayudarla

-agh, si, si, gracias-apoyándose en ella

-quien eres?, yo soy Thalía-extendiéndole la mano

-Ariadna Water, un gusto-dándole la mano

Thalía se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, no tenía ni idea de que estuviese en presencia de la mismísima mano derecha de Poseidón, la inmortal que peleó en la segunda guerra mundial y que además fuera ella la que la terminara, la admiraba mucho, de echo fue por ella que se unió a las cazadoras, al ver la fuerza con la que soportaba ese tipo de perdidas tan potentes, de verdad que en serio tenía fortaleza. Mientras la veía limpiarse la basura notó que se le había caído un collar y lo recogió, dentro estaba la foto de un chico parecido a Percy, pero al parecer no era el, sin dudas.

Ariadna se dio cuenta de que Thalía lo miraba, pero no se lo quitó y en su lugar dejó que lo mirara, fingiendo que estaba checando su tatuaje ahora que estaba oscuro, Thalía se lo devolvió y entonces Water le relató la historia del inicio de la guerra y que a veces se arrepentía de haberla comenzado sin querer, abrazándose a ella y sintiendo que se lo correspondía, Thalía entendía por lo que estaba pasando y comprendió que se guardaba demasiado bien sus emociones, eso era muy malo para ella, asi que la invitó a dar un paseo por Nueva York y a charlar un poco de lo que le molestara, y aceptó.

De modo que Thalía se sujetó fuerte su arco y con ayuda de su halcón blanco se elevó en el aire, a su lado iba Ariadna, quien extendía sus alas plateadas como podía, y por primera vez desde que la vio sonreía de manera bastante sincera, ya iba a ser navidad y por toda la ciudad se veían luces de colores e incluso varios arboles y personas dando regalos, aterrizaron en un monte lejos de la ciudad, admirando todo eso y hablando de sus anteriores vidas, antes de ser inmortales y de ser lugartenientes.

-y que sucedió con esa chica?-curiosa

-con Adriana?, es mi hermana y...-dudando

-dime, no me reiré, lo juro-acercándose y admirando sus plumas

-no quiere que me quede con mi padre, esta enojada con el-llorando

Thalía la hizo hablar y desahogarse, mientras le contaba las broncas de su madre y que no estaba sola, que podían afrontar eso ellas unidas y que lo mejor era hacer las paces con su hermana, sino todo sería peor después y hasta podrían matarse entre si, o al menos intentarlo. Ariadna se secó las lagrimas y le dio las gracias, además de invitarla, a lo cual aceptó y se fueron a la casa de Water a celebrar.

FIN


End file.
